1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a holographic three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holographic 3D image display apparatuses provide natural 3D images compared to 3D image display apparatuses using a binocular parallax method.
In parallel with the recent growth of 3D movies, 3D image technologies have been extensively studied. Particularly, considerable attention has been paid to a complex spatial light modulator (SLM) that simultaneously controls an amplitude and phase of light to obtain a real-time high-definition hologram.
However, it is quite difficult to obtain a wide angle holographic image due to a pixel limitation of the SLM. To address this matter, methods for displaying a narrow angle holographic image by using a field lens have been researched.
A viewing window is formed in a specific position based on a pixel length of the SLM, the field lens, and the like. A user is able to see a holographic image through an image window in the viewing window. When the user slightly moves, the user is likely not able to see the holographic image because the image window is as small as a length of a pupil. To address this problem, there is a need for a high precision eye-tracking method.